


Walking Away

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Break Up Talk, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pepper has finally had enough of daredevils and broken promises.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of 31 Day of Writing Challenge  
> Prompt - an argument
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50410640647/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Pepper pulled her duffle out of the closet and laid it on the bed. Looking into the closet, she tried to decide what clothes she would need for the next few weeks.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tony’s voice floated down the hall.

“Tony. I told you what would happen the next time you made a decision that affected both of us without considering what it could mean for me,” Pepper called back to him as she took clothes from the closet and put them in her duffle. “I cannot keep doing this. I won’t keep doing this.”

“It won’t happen again,” Tony’s voice drifted down the hall again. “I promise.”

Pepper put the last couple of pieces of clothing into her duffle and zipped it. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the duffle and walked out of their bedroom.

“That is a promise you have broken more times than I can count.” Pepper dropped her duffle by the door and turned to face him. “This is why I have to go, Tony. The actions that left you sitting there with a black eye, a cast, and broken ribs.”

“It was not my fault that a small EMP knocked out the boosters and I fell into the middle of Central Park from the sky,” Tony plead his case from his position on the couch.

“You knew the new suit still had issues and chose to take it out anyway.” Pepper turned back to the door. “You promised it would not go into rotation until you got all the bugs worked out and, yet, you flew into a combat situation in an unproven suit.”

“It was not completely unproven.”

“Really?”

“There might have been a few bugs left to work out.”

“Tony, I am not having this argument again. I will be at Nat’s for a few days. We’ll talk when I don’t feel like strangling you.”

“Pepper, you can’t leave.” Tony reached for his crutches.

“Don’t.” Pepper put one hand on the doorknob and the other on the slight swell of her stomach.

“We have more to risk now. I’ll call in a few days.”

Tony watched Pepper open the door and walk out.

“This isn’t over.”

Turning back one last time, Pepper sighed.

“Until you realize that you no longer come first, it is.”

“Pepper…”

“Good bye, Tony…”


End file.
